kids_learning_tubefandomcom-20200213-history
Kids Learning Tube Wiki
Welcome to the Kids Learning Tube Wiki Welcome to the Kids Learning Tube ''Wiki, the unofficial guide to a one of a kind YouTube channel called ''Kids Learning Tube! We offer you pages of your favorite videos, as well as pages about your favorite songs and characters! Rules This wiki, like many others, has its own set of rules. The fifteen most notable are listed below for you: # No profanity (see below). # Posting disturbing images/videos, pornography, or any other insulting media or images on this wiki is not permitted. # Nitpicking or bashing something that you do not like is mostly allowed. The only thing that you can not bash or rant on is Kids Learning Tube or the characters, videos or songs # No cyber-bullying will be tolerated. This goes to'' anyone, and we mean, ANYONE, ''who is a Kids Learning Tube ''detractor (see below). # Please respect opinions, whether they be negative or not (see below). # No vandalism (see below). # No spam # Do not impersonate another administrator. # Only delete, change, or edit your own pages (see below) Make sure to treat all ''Kids Learning Tube ''fans with respect we must all remember that we must treat each other (and fans of ''Kids Learning Tube) equally and positively. We will welcome people who have just discovered the YouTube channel have or are not fans onto this wiki unless they begin to act up and vandalize something. Bashing or nitpicking on Kids Learning Tube ''here, under all circumstances, cannot be done. Doing so is not only insulting to the fans, but can also result in flame wars, cyber-bully attacks, and someone disrespecting each other's opinion. If we have too much of this, we will have no choice but to block the vandals or cyber-bullies for their behavior. We will have no tolerance over any kind of cyber-bullying; it is distracting, irritating, and abysmal for users on this wiki to come across examples of such. Absolutely '''no '''Vandalism This is a wiki centered around an educational YouTube channel for kids, and it must be noted that vandalism is ''prohibited under any circumstances here. A person vandalizing an article may cause good users to unexpectedly come across inappropriate material like profane language, spam, and unsuitable references to drugs, death, etc., and can also result in a flame war. In addition, profanity is not allowed to be added on any article, and if done on someone's blog post, must be either typed in asterisks or censored. Breaking this rule can result in the culprit getting blocked from this wiki. People who break the above rules can be subject to their account getting blocked. Have a good time and follow the rules above before you begin! For a good place to start, check out the page about the channel itself to be introduced to what this wiki is about. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse